The Journey Back To Each Other
by syounce33333
Summary: Oliver gets his heart broken by felicity . they have learn forgive each other to love each better to make there relationship strong


The Journey Back To Each other

Chapter 1 Felicity breaks Oliver heart

After Felicty told Oliver i dont want be woman you love . Oliver started to cry and beat on the training dummy so hard broke .  
Oliver went home to thea looking her with sadness , hurt . Oliver told thea that felicity said, she didnt want be woman I love. Thea sighs loudly , she just hugs her big bother , she texts Roy tell him that felicity basical broke oliver heart by saying,  
she doesnt wanna be woman he loves , he was so vunerable , crying thats how bad it is , Roy repy back man im going get my ass kick tomorrow . Oliver finally fell asleep , thea sighs hope doesnt have nightmares tonight . Thea tells oliver goodnight kisses him forhead.  
After Felicity left the alley in verdant , when she left oliver there she didnt feel guilty at all , she made decision she going see out Felicity found at his apartment he let in she kiss him , they both gave themself to passion of the kiss . Ray started kissing felicity neck they started thrusting hot passion sex , felicity to ray i wanna be with you , Ray said good . they fell asleep . Next morning Thea go out for breakfast I-hop , they both get french toast , thea tried get him talk about felicity , oliver said that was sensitive subject , she mad her choice .  
Felicity and Ray woke got ready for work spend hours at meetings , and paper work about 8 pm she liar for 3 hrs . Oliver and Roy are working out , he warns him if he sparring hard . Roy nodded . Felicity tries to talk to oliver , oliver he going keeping doing , shutting her out , Oliver go on patrol with no comm link . Roy and Digg , Felicity are in the lair , Digg ask whats going with felicity and Oliver , Roy said yesterday when Felicity and ,Oliver went to alley to talk basically , from thea told me felicity told oliver she doesnt wanna be wome he loves after everyone left his heart broken , he crying alot , he went to be comfort by his she saw so much sadness , tears , vunerablity , he cry himself sleep , there not talking . Digg sighs , says one word shit. dont try get him talk to her hurting worse than anything . Digg im not i think shutting down completly. Goodnight Roy , Goodnight digg. Oliver came back few hours later change street clothes to go Thea loft .

Chapter 2 Ignoring

Its been 4 months since Felicity of seen each other or talk to eacher. Felicity tries but oliver doesnt moves out the way to get away from her . Felicity tries ask diggle , Roy , and laurel why wont oliver talk to her , felicity you broke his heart thea told us he cry himself to sleep he keeps being comfort by her everynight he keeps crying himself to sleep . what do you think he was going to talk like everything ok , he not because he knew you were going be ray beacause night carrie cutter , oliver went to you office say you and ray kissing , he even told you he love you before going to face ra because he does loves you roy said, felicity im the one told him tell how he feels before to late but he was to late for that digg said . Felicity he will talk to you when ready none will be pressuring him ,  
or will thea . oliver come in two hours changes to arrow outfit go pattrolling , oliver come back 10 pm to go home to his sister and watch movie be comforted harry potter , he starts to cry , be vurnable tell thea how so hard be there lair , see her , not cry , or be very anrgy at her , thea sigh , i how badly she hurt you , im sorry . Thea and oliver hugged each other , oliver cry himself to sleep .Thea say goodnight to oliver kisses her brother on forehead . Thea going to her room , she grabs her phone text roy that oliver said he sad , angry , said he wants to yell her for words she said to him , he said getting hard for him see at lair cause about cry few times he did , oliver cry himslef to sleep , what can do help my brother roy ? Roy texts back saying shit i dont know he upset he every right to be and like we told felicity he will talk her when he good and ready he definetly not .

Chapter 3 Oliver finally Speaks to Felicity

Its been 8 months since Felicity actually spoken to oliver . Oliver at foundary alone one night , he sighs he finally has courage to communicate with felicity .So he txt her telling her I would like to talk you . can you come lair ? Felicity replies sure i be there about 5 minutes. Felicity arrives to lair , and oliver notice she here , he sighs loudly .Felicity ask you want to talk to me ? oliver says yes i do , For the past 8 months i had figure out somethings after you said you didnt wanna be woman I loved , i had figure out if i wasgoing to pissed off at you , upset you , or yell at you , worse to see me cry like baby sister has probably keep seeing . do you know worse part is i knew you did'nt want be with me , or love me . if you did love me i would been to your office changing my mind about us about week before left fight ra , but i went seen your office were kissing ray . so i knew you didnt , to be honest with you right know i cant be your friend i never was . i never will because im love you to much to go back friendship ,so i dont how to fix this. I dont know if can be fix .  
You done one thing no one could every do is shatter my heart , goodnight im going home to my sister , by the time left the lair leaving tears in her eyes , she went home to go to sleep think how hurt oliver is cause her words . Next day oliver felt like the words he had spoken to felicity had made sense why he didnt speak to her at . Felicity woke by her alarm gotten ready for work , felicity sigh sadly realized oliver and her realationship will never be the same because of the cruel words she said shatter his heart , she realize how much saddiness he in . she also realize she doesn't love ray she just went out with him , had sexual relationship with be she afraid to loose someone she truly care about . Felicity mother donna came to visit this week for second time , she point out that felicity doesnt love ray , beacause you love oliver . Felicity sighs , mom you only met for short amount time because you and oliver look at each other no else in room , and with love , passion . Felicity said , mom you dont understand i broken his heart i told him i didnt wanna be the woman he loves . how do I fix something like that ? Donna sighs oh my , i wish i knew but try anything get your man even if angry , or yells at you . Do not give up on him at all . Oliver basically thinks he lost you forver in evey intimately way possible . Honey start by forgiving yourself before talking to him and before become relationship with him but felicity you need end things Ray its not fair to him . Felicity sighs i know mom and i will your right thank for your advice and , I love you so much mom . Felicity mom goes back to Las vegas , Felicity end her relationship with Ray the same day she working forgiving herself . Meanwhile Oliver working out everyday and and patroling as the arrow , training hard , try to hid the fact hes has broken heart he goes home thea to find comfort , be vent to about how hard it to see felcity not be upset , cry , get angry , yell at her for pain , but i just stay quiet . Thea im sorry you see me upset crying oliver said . Its oliver im sorry this happen .


End file.
